


[Podfic] The Good Stuff

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB RvB Podfics [23]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: (not the fic just the pod i mean), Chorus Trilogy (Red vs. Blue), Drugs, Hospitalization, M/M, No beta we die like mne, One Take Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, but like hospital drugs, but srsly no editing on the pod (but it was pretty smooth despite that!, freetalk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Wash is pretty sure the universe hates him.Or, Tucker's high on pain meds following a mission and Wash has the delight of dealing with him.
Relationships: Lavernius Tucker/Agent Washington
Series: GoLB RvB Podfics [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302815
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Lower Your Damn Standards: week 1: sloppy creating





	[Podfic] The Good Stuff

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Good Stuff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941333) by [Wordsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsy/pseuds/Wordsy). 



> This was done for the "Lower Your Damn Standards" challenge which encourages people to make more and to try and worry less about the quality. In order to encourage this for myself, I waited right before I was going to sleep on the day this weeks challenge ended to start recording and tried really to commit to no edits (other than like leveling/noise reduction which only takes CPU time, but I don't actually have to listen). All in all, I think it went fairly well! 
> 
> Reading for just one take is very different from reading for the ~*~perfect~*~ dialogue and it short circuited my brain a little trying to switch to that mindset. But it was a lot of fun and it takes so much less time to produce :grin:. I love all of Wordsy's fics and so I hope you'll still enjoy!
> 
> [An RSS feed you can subscribe to for my podfics can be found here on anchor.fm.](https://anchor.fm/s/25a047ac/podcast/rss)

## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/the-good-stuff/The%20Good%20Stuff.mp3).

 **To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/the-good-stuff/The%20Good%20Stuff.mp3) | 12 MB | 0:16:35  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/the-good-stuff/The%20Good%20Stuff.m4b)  
  
| 12 MB | 0:16:35


End file.
